sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
The pretty cures
Amy Rose Transforms into: Moon Knight. Element: Holy. Age: 12 years. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Little Planet. Height: 90 cm. Weight: Secret. Race: Hedgehog. Good Points: Sensitivity, loyalty, caring, love. Bad Points: Crying, weak physical strength, acts erratic. Weapon: Moon Hammer. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth Of Planets. Likes: Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream, helping others. Dislikes: Rouge, Metal Sonic, being beaten by Rouge. Favorite Color: Pink. Voice: Lisa Ortiz(ENG), Taeko Kawata(JP), Beata Wyrabkiewicz(PL). Personality: Amy was once presented as being kind and sweet (and slightly naive), and a good victim for holding hostage by her enemies. Her kind and caring nature seems to have given her the ability to talk almost anybody out of destruction, from robots to Shadow the Hedgehog. Ever since Cream the Rabbit appeared in the series, she has become far more violent (perhaps maternal or sisterly instincts, since Cream is the youngest and weakest character in the series), and her skill with the Piko Piko hammer is feared by all, even her closest friends. Only Shadow the Hedgehog isn't afraid of these skills. However she is also extremely protective of her friends, and if any villain tries to harm them, they had better prepare for a good pounding. Sources of anger to her include insulting the love of her life, or worse, daring to suggest that Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't return her feelings. Since Sonic Battle, some people believe Amy has a strong dislike for Rouge the Bat due to some of the dialogs between them. Sonic the Hedgehog Transforms into: Wind Knight. Element: Wind. Age: 15 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Christmas Island. Height: 100 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Hedgehog. Good Points: Bravery, thirst for adventure, fast, heroic, cares for Amy. Bad Points: Unable to swim, impatient. Weapon: Sonic Sword. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Adventure, excitement, challenge. Dislikes: Metal Sonic, Dr.Eggman, tears, slowpokes. Favorite Color: Blue. Voice: Ryan Drummond(ENG), Junichi Kanemaru(JP), Grzegorz Drojewski(PL). Personality: Sonic is noted for being heroic, adventurous, and free-spirited. He enjoys relaxation, but is never one to rest in the face of injustice. He is extremely benevolent, and would willingly put himself at risk for others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation. Sonic is not generally modest when it comes to his abilities. In fact, he is often portrayed as being narcissistic and self-absorbed; nevertheless, he is always shown to be caring and selfless when it comes to his actions. Theme Songs: In This World, It Doesn't Matter. Miles "Tails" Prower Transforms into: Thunder Knight. Element: Lightning. Age: 8 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Westside Island. Height: 80 cm. Weight: 20 kg. Race: Fox (Kitsune). Good Points: Machines, flying, heroic. Bad Points: Can't fight by himself, fragile. Weapon: Thunder Bo Staff. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 149-The Final Showdown Part 2: Day of Destiny. Likes: Going on adventures with Sonic, constructing. Dislikes: Rouge, Metal Sonic, Dr.Eggman, being unable to help. Favorite Color: Yellow. Voice: Amy Palant(ENG), Ryo Hirohashi(JP), Lucyna Malec(PL). Personality: Miles met Sonic on Westside Island many years ago, and while the hedgehog did not take much notice of him at first, he was surprised at the young fox's ability to keep up, and allowed him to tag along. From there on up until the incident with the Egg Carrier, the two had been stuck together like superglue.Tails is hardly found with Sonic as often as he was and is able to set out on missions by himself, he still holds a special admiration for his once-idol. Theme Songs: Close Friend (with Cosmo), Cross Fear. Knuckles the Echidna Transforms into: Fire Knight. Element: Fire. Age: 16 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Angel Island. Height: 110 cm. Weight: 40 kg. Race: Echidna. Good Points: Strength, controlling fire. Bad Points: Gullible, weak against water. Weapon: Fire Gauntlets. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 149-The Final Showdown Part 2: Day of Destiny. Likes: Protecting Master Emerald, fighting. Dislikes: Dr.Eggman, Rouge, being tricked. Favorite Color: Red. Voice: Scott Dreier(ENG), Nobutoshi Kanna(JP), Dariusz Odija(PL). Personality: Knuckles is honest, independent, headstrong, devoted to his duty and often gullible. He is very serious and usually likes to be by himself, but can be relied upon to help out whenever the planet needs saving. In all versions of the Sonic universe Knuckles has a rivalry in some form with Sonic. Knuckles' personality varies, depending on the universe - the Knuckles of the Sega games is extremely stubborn and is loyal to his duty, although he does go with Sonic and company to save the world far more often than his counterparts in other continuities. He is easily fooled into walking into traps. Theme Songs: Unknown from M.E., Heart of Fire. Cream the Rabbit Transforms into: Holy Knight. Element: Holy. Age: 6 years. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 70 cm. Weight: 12 kg. Race: Rabbit. Good Points: Sensitivity, caring nature, kindness, love, healing skills. Bad Points: Physically weak, can't fight by herself, crying. Weapon: Angel Flute. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Cheese, Flowers, Amy, Tails. Dislikes: Violence, Dr.Eggman, Rouge. Favorite Color: Orange. Voice: Rebecca Honig(ENG), Sayaka Aoki(JP), Magda Krylik(PL). Personality: Cream is a princess-like figure; she is polite, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. She’s very friendly and tries to be close to everyone she meets. She is brave as well, usually not afraid to go out on an adventure. She’s a bit naive however, and doesn’t always see things right away, since she’s still very young.She doesn't like any form of violence or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Like most of the characters in the Sonic series, she doesn't like Eggman much either, but as custom, she is still somewhat polite to the doctor (at least before using Cheese to smack him senseless). Theme Songs: Follow Me (with Amy), Princess of Light. Espio the Chameleon Transforms into: Earth Knight. Element: Earth. Age: 16 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Mushroom Hill. Height: 105 cm. Weight: 38 kg. Race: Chameleon. Good Points: Disciplined, calm. Bad Points: Claustrophobic, sometimes too serious. Weapon: Earth Ninja Sword. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 149-The Final Showdown Part 2: Day of Destiny. Likes: Training, meditating. Dislikes: Eggman, Charmy's behavior. Favorite Color: Purple. Voice: David Willis(ENG), Yûki Masuda(JP), Ireneusz Zalóg(PL). Personality: Prior to Sonic Heroes he was the only detective of the bunch, and nowadays he is the Chaotix Detective Agency's speed member. He owns what are possibly the biggest shuriken known to man and can render his skin to match the environment around him, making him seem completely invisible. Espio's main interests include ninja training and camping. One thing he strongly dislikes, though, is Eggman (one can presume that most Sonic characters dislike the evil doc, but the Japanese Chaotix manual states that Espio's has particularly strong hatred for him). Theme Songs: Team Chaotix (with Charmy and Vector), Stalker. Charmy Bee Transforms into: Ice Knight. Element: Ice. Age: 6 years. Gender: Male(?). Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 70 cm. Weight: 8 kg. Race: Honeybee. Good Points: Active. Bad Points: Scatterbrained. Weapon: Frozen Knife. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 149-The Final Showdown Part 2: Day of Destiny. Likes: Flowers, taking naps. Dislikes: Hard work, boredom. Favorite Color: White. Voice: Kara Edwards(ENG), Yoko Teppoucho(JP), Izabella Malik(PL). Personality: Charmy is an extremely hyperactive and scatterbrained 6-year old bee with a heart as big as his trademark flight helmet. He works in the Chaotix Detective Agency as the flight member, and can fly as well as run at super speed. He also has the ability to warp between special flowers. He loves all kinds of flowers, and he also loves honey and taking long naps, which Vector and Espio make him take in a locker in the Chaotix Headquarters (a rickety old two-story house that seems to take the brunt of their abuse when caught up in mishaps). Theme Songs: Team Chaotix (with Espio and Vector), Wicked Child. Vector the Crocodile Transforms into: Water Knight. Element: Water. Age: 20 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Grand Metropolis. Height: 130 cm. Weight: 95 kg. Race: Crocodile. Good Points: Physically strong, reliable leader. Bad Points: Deducing(usually). Weapon: Ocean Axe. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 149-The Final Showdown Part 2: Day of Destiny. Likes: Solving cases, music, bubble gum, Cream. Dislikes: Storm, Dr.Eggman, Charmy's behavior. Favorite Color: Green. Voice: Dan Green(ENG), Kenta Miyake(JP), Borys Szyc(PL). Personality: His trademark is a set of headphones, which he always listens to, even during missions. He has a rough demeanor, and at times he is even downright rude, but deep down he's actually quite a kind soul, and has been known to occasionally help people for charity. He is a skillful detective and the 'power' member of the Chaotix Detective Agency, and is also super fast as he must keep up with Espio in Sonic Heroes. Due to the shape of his body, Vector's combat style is mostly based on using his arms and body to create powerful smash attacks. He has also shown some evidences of being able to breathe out fire from his mouth. Theme Songs: Team Chaotix (with Espio and Charmy), Cool Mind. Sonia the Hedgehog Transforms into: Meteor Knight. Element: Earth. Age: 15 years. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 90 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Hedgehog. Good Points: Flexible, acrobatic. Bad Points: Obsessive, self-conscious. Weapon: Meteor Sai. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 149-The Final Showdown Part 2: Day of Destiny. Likes: Gymnastics, martial arts, challenge. Dislikes: Getting dirty. Favorite Color: Light Purple. Voice: Veronica Taylor(ENG), Ryoko Shiraishi(JP), Krystyna Wisniewska(PL). Personality: Sonia is sometimes obsessive and self-conscious about fashion and her appearance. She dislikes getting dirty and constantly worries about the condition of her hair. These traits may be explained by her growing up with luxury, wealth, and an elevated social status. Despite her "selfish surface", she cares for her friends and wouldn't want them to be hurt. Theme Songs: Divine Bloodlines, Forgotten Face. Shadow the Hedgehog Transforms into: Chaos Knight. Element: Chaos. Age: Immortal. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Space Colony ARK. Height: 100 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Transgenic Hedgehog. Good Points: Wisdom, power, speed. Bad Points: Sarcastic, violent, arrogant. Weapon: Chaos Sword. First Appearance: Episode 1-The Star Knights. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Chaos Emeralds, destroying evil. Dislikes: Weaklings, Rouge's tricks, Black Doom. Favorite Color: Black-Red. Voice: Jason Griffith(ENG), Kouji Yusa(JP), Jacek Rozenek(PL). Personality: Shadow is a lone wolf who distances himself from most of Sonic's friends. He doesn't talk much, but he never bluffs. If a threat is made, Shadow has every intention of carrying it out. As shown in Shadow the Hedgehog, he is willing to kill when necessary. Although not so much as Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow can be hot-tempered at times, and is also known to be rude, violent, destructive, and arrogant. He constantly refers to himself as the "Ultimate Life Form", because that was what Professor Gerald Robotnik intended him to be. Theme Songs: I Am...All Of Me, Hedgehog Born From Darkness. Super Sonic Transforms into: Guardian Knight. Element: Wind/Holy. Age: 16 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 100 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Hedgehog. Good Points: Invincible, powerful. Bad Points: None. Weapon: Lightsaber. First Appearance: Episode 17-The Guardian. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Destroying evil, beating Dark Star Knights. Dislikes: Tears, Metal Sonic. Favorite Color: Gold. Voice: Ryan Drummond(ENG), Junichi Kanemaru(JP), Grzegorz Drojewski(PL). Personality: Super Sonic's immediately notable physical difference from Sonic are his long glowing yellow spines, pointing upright in contrast to Sonic's downward blue ones. In Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Super Sonic's eyes are green, but when Sonic's eyes were altered in the games from being black to normally being green, Super Sonic's eyes became red instead.To sustain this physical transformation, Sonic must constantly collect Golden Rings, as his rings steadily decrease at the rate of about one a second while in his super form. When his rings reach zero, Super Sonic morphs back into Sonic and must again collect 50 rings in order to re-activate the Super Sonic form. Theme Songs: Open Your Heart, Vampire Killer. Cosmo Transforms into: Cosmic Knight. Element: Earth. Age: 8 years. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Unknown (Already destroyed planet). Height: 90 cm. Weight: 25 kg. Race: Seedrian (Alien). Good Points: Gentle nature, kindness, devotion to Tails. Bad Points: Physically weak, low self-esteem issue. Weapon: Cosmic Rod. First Appearance: Episode 6-Mystic Knights On The Scene! Last Appearance: Episode 149-The Final Showdown Part 2: Day of Destiny. Likes: Tails, peace, plants. Dislikes: Dark Oak, Shadow, violence. Favorite Color: Green. Voice: Amy Birnbaum(ENG), Etsuko Kozakura(JP), Anita Sajnóg(PL). Personality: Cosmo is a kind and gentle character, though she often feels guilt because she was unable to save anyone from her home planet. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Cosmo also dislikes violence but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity although she herself is unable to fight. Cosmo can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful and has a penchant of getting into trouble. Cosmo and Tails are at first friends, but later, they become romantically involved with each other. Her love for him is shown in her devotion, kindness, and gentle nature towards him as well as her undying trust. Theme Songs: Close Friend (with Tails), A Requiem. Tikal Transforms into: Sacred Knight. Element: Earth. Age: 14 years. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Angel Island. Height: 95 cm. Weight: 25 kg. Race: Echidna. Good Points: Sense of justice, peace lover. Bad Points: Oftenly begs for help. Weapon: Flame Whip. First Appearance: Episode 6-Mystic Knights On the Scene! Last Appearance: Episode 144-Wrath of the Hawk. Likes: Peace,Chao. Dislikes: War, violence. Favorite Color: Orange. Voice: Elara Distler(ENG), Kaori Asoh(JP), Katarzyna Laska(PL). Personality: Tikal was a passionate, gentle pacifist. She never wavered in her attempt to oppose her father and was determined to have her tribe in peace. She had tried to stop her father in amicable ways and has never once resorted to violence. Tikal's peaceful temperament and beliefs drastically contradicted with her father's, who was fierce and warlike. Though she begged him to stop in his conquest, his greed and ambition overcame everything else, eventually causing him to lose his love for his daughter. She is an amiable person with a good nature. Theme Songs: Crystal Teardrops, Successor Of Fate. Nazo Transforms into: Legendary Knight. Element: Fire. Age: 16 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 100 cm. Weight: 40 kg. Race: Hedgehog. Good Points: Sense of justice, willing to fight, controlling powers of nature. Bad Points: Thinks only about revenge on Metal Sonic. Weapon: Mystic Sword. First Appearance: Episode 5-Mystery of Nazo. Last Appearance: Episode 147-The Beginning Of The End. Likes: Fighting, Sonic, Shadow. Dislikes: Metal Sonic. Favorite Color: White. Voice: Steve Burton(ENG), Takahiro Sakurai(JP), Marcin Przybylski(PL). Personality: When Sonic X was first announced, the original pilot to promote the show showed a lot of concepts that ended up being changed or left unused by the time the series began to air in Japan. One of the more interesting concepts left on the cutting room floor was near the end of the pilot - a glowing silver Hedgehog. The only reference people were given to this Hedgehog's name, came from a file name displayed on Sega of Japan's website - Nazo.jpg. "Nazo" translates to "Mystery" in Japanese. Since then, "Nazo" has become the subject of much debate and discussion among Sonic X fans. While some are quick to assume that "Nazo" is simply what the Sonic X version of Super Sonic originally appeared to be, Super Sonic himself appears earlier in the pilot, ruling him out. The most common theory was that "Nazo" is a fusion between Sonic and Shadow, as he seems to incorporate the lines around Shadow's eyes, but has green eyes like Sonic. Nazo, however, reveals himself to be a separate being from Sonic and Shadow. Theme Songs: Bloody Tears, Vengeance Is Mine. Kai Transforms into: Dragon Knight. Element: Wind. Age: 10 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 80 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Cat/Fox. Good Points: Skilled warrior, loyal. Bad Points: Naive. Weapon: Star Knight Sword. First Appearance: Episode 6-Mystic Knights On The Scene! Last Appearance: Episode 147-The Beginning Of The End. Likes: Duels. Dislikes: Injustice. Favorite Color: Blue. Voice: Max Burkholder(ENG), Sachi Matsumoto(JP), Monika Blachnio(PL). Personality: Kai symbolizes imagination and affection protected by a harsher outer core. He is intuitive, loving and sympathetic, but tends to keep these traits hidden, which at times leads to his under appreciation. This blue fox/cat will stop at nothing to defend someone, or something he loves, even if he has to risk his life for them. He also has less admirable traits including moodiness and an inability to let go of things. Theme Songs: Knight's Eclipse, Road of a Knight. Silver the Hedgehog Transforms into: Solaris Knight. Element: Chaos. Age: Unknown. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 110 cm. Weight: 40 kg. Race: Hedgehog. Good Points: Time-traveling, telekinesis. Bad Points: Over-confident. Weapon: Solar Blade. First Appearance: Episode 6-Mystic Knights On The Scene! Last Appearance: Episode 146-Iblis Trigger. Likes: Challenge, destroying evil. Dislikes: Sonic, Shadow. Favorite Color: Silver. Voice: Pete Capella(ENG), Daisuke Ono(JP), Jacek Kopczynski(PL). Personality: Little is known about Silver other than the fact that he has traveled from the future in an effort to find and stop the Ibliss Trigger whose actions will cause a great disaster to occur. Unlike Knuckles and Rouge, Silver has a telekinetic ability, and is able to mentally lift objects such as crates and drop them onto the enemy below. He can also use these abilities to block and deflect oncoming attacks, as well as perform his own version of jumping, which has him "hover" over large gaps. Theme Songs: Dreams of an Absolution, Force From the Future. Rouge the Bat Transforms into: Rogue Knight. Element: Gravity. Age: 17 years. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 105 cm. Weight: Secret. Race: Bat. Good Points: Kicking, flying, spying. Bad Points: Interested in jewels and gems only. Weapon: Rouge Spear. First Appearance: Episode 3-Beautiful, Mysterious Rogue Knight. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Beating Amy, jewels, Metal Sonic. Dislikes: Amy, Shadow. Favorite Color: Pink. Voice: Lani Minella(ENG), Rumi Ochiai(JP), Iwona Rulewicz(PL). Personality: Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, ambitious, vain, flirty, manipulative, calculating female who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems.Rouge doesn't really belong to a side, neither hero or dark, she more or less chooses the side that would best benefit her on her goal to have the worlds most valuable jewels. But it has been shown several times in the games and in the TV show, Sonic X, that she will put aside her own needs in order to help others although, she is usually reluctant to admit it.Later, however she turned on to help a powerful vampire, Nightmare, who is a pure evil. She has a strong dislike on Amy and will always gladly beat her. Many just generally classify her as neutral. Theme Songs: Dance of Pales, Enchanted Banquet. Metal Knuckles Transforms into: Meta Knight. Element: Fire. Age: Unknown. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Wing Fortress. Height: 110 cm. Weight: 50 kg. Race: Clone Robot. Good Points: No positive feelings, hatred for Knuckles. Bad Points: Self-confident. Weapon: Metal Claws. First Appearance: Episode 8-Knuckles' Doppelganger! Last Appearance: Episode 141-An Invitation To Horror. Likes: Fighting with Knuckles. Dislikes: Losing to Knuckles. Favorite Color: Red. Voice: None Personality: Just as Metal Sonic is the robot counterpart to Sonic, Metal Knuckles is the robot doppelgänger of Knuckles. He has Knuckles' strength, with even greater speed. In terms of video games, Metal Knuckles only appeared in Sonic R, but a counterpart of the same name made various appearances in Sonic the Comic in the UK. A robotic version of Knuckles made an appearance as a boss in Sonic Advance. It is unknown whether it is the same robot. He had virtually every move Knuckles had, plus the ability to shoot rockets. Theme Songs: Through The Middle. Black Doom Transforms into: Doom Knight. Element: Chaos. Age: over 2000 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Black Comet. Height: over 2 meters. Weight: Unknown. Race: Black Arm(Alien). Good Points: Wish of destroying humanity, able to manipulate Shadow. Bad Points: Over-confident. Weapon: Doom Blades. First Appearance: Episode 27-Return of the Black Comet. Last Appearance: Episode 146-Ibliss Trigger. Likes: Destroying humans, commanding his troops. Dislikes: Shadow's disobedience, Sonic, Silver, losing. Favourite Color: Black. Voice: Sean Schemmel(ENG), Ryûzaburô Ôtomo(JP), Jerzy Mazur(PL). Personality: The evil overlord Black Doom is the sinister leader of the Black Arms and the oldest member of his alien species. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an insect-like hive intelligence, seemingly preventing any attempts to challenge Black Doom for rulership. He claims that the Black Arms have visited Earth for at least as far back as 2000 years. It is currently unknown just how much of an effect he has had on how Earth's history has played out or how strong his connection to the Chaos Emeralds is, if any. He presents an almost religious front and shows little respect for humanity due to their sins against one another and their planet. In fact, his philosophy is little more than egotistical justification for his own dark deeds. He's Shadow's biological 'father'. Theme Songs: Dancing In The Phantasmic Hell, Sea of Sorrow. Dark Oak Transforms into: Dark Knight. Element: Chaos. Age: Unknown. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: over 2 meters. Weight: Unknown. Race: Metarex(Alien). Good Points: Commands Metarex Army, powerful, fast, near-invincible. Bad Points: Lust for power, will of destroying all non-plant life forms. Weapon: Chaos Saber. First Appearance: Episode 4-Metarex Incoming! Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Destroying forces of good, gathering Chaos Emeralds. Dislikes: Mystic Knights, Super Sonic. Favourite Color: Bloody Red. Voice: Jonathan Todd Ross(ENG), Jouji Nakata(JP), Wojciech Solarz(PL). Personality: Dark Oak is the powerful leader of the Metarex, an army of bio-robots that scours the galaxy for the Planet Eggs, jewels that contain the life energies of the planets. Dark Oak has one large, green eye and carries a golden sword. He is the most powerful of the robot aliens whose power rivals even the might of Super Sonic. He's the main evil in Sonic X: Star Knights. Theme Songs: Bloody Hell, Reincarnated Soul. Jet the Hawk Transforms into: Babylon Knight I. Element: Wind. Age: 14 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Babylon City. Height: 105 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Hawk. Good Points: Fast, agile, witty, wicked. Bad Points: Rivals with Sonic only. Weapon: Hawk Fans. First Appearance: Episode 6-Mystic Knights On The Scene! Last Appearance: Episode 146-Ibliss Trigger. Likes: Racing, challenging Sonic. Dislikes: being defeated by Sonic. Favourite Color: Green. Voice: Jason Griffith(ENG), Daisuke Kishio(JP), Cezary Kwiecinski(PL). Personality: Jet is leader of the Babylon Rogues and has been nicknamed the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear. He's Sonic's most potent rival in Sonic Riders, and he uses a Type-J board that allows him to reach high speeds. Jet also possesses a mysterious "control box", passed down from his ancestors, that is said to awaken the fabled Babylon Garden. Only the power of the Chaos Emeralds can utilize its fabled power. Theme Songs: Catch Me If You Can, Catch the Wind. Wave the Swallow Transforms into: Babylon Knight II. Element: Wind. Age: 12 years. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Babylon City. Height: 105 cm. Weight: Secret. Race: Swallow. Good Points: Takes charge oftenly, good racer. Bad Points: Underestimates her opponents. Weapon: Babylon Nunchaku. First Appearance: Episode 6-Mystic Knights On The Scene! Last Appearance: Episode 143-Wave Meets Her Match. Likes: Gathering energy for Dark Oak, teasing Amy and Tails. Dislikes: Losing. Favourite Color: Purple. Voice: Bella Hudson(ENG), Chie Nakamura(JP), Katarzyna Laska(PL). Personality: Wave is something of a voice of reason amongst the Rogues, often reminding Jet of his responsibilities. Wave also has something of a rivalry with Tails, in which she scorns the way he made Sonic's Extreme Gear, calls him "shorty" a number of times, and also "twerp" in one of her mission reports, though this diminishes by the end of the game(Sonic Riders). Wave often will not admit someone has skills, for in one of her mission reports, she says that she will continue to deny a person's skill. She also thinks that if she doesn't take charge, nothing would ever get done. Theme Songs: Calling From Heaven, In The Search of Secret Spell. Blade the Echidna Transforms into: Hell Knight. Element: Fire. Age: 18 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: The Underworld. Height: 110 cm. Weight: 45 kg. Race: Demon Echidna. Good Points: Brutal, furious, fearless. Bad Points: Underestimates his foes. Weapon: Flame Saber. First Appearance: Episode 10-The Brotherhood of Shadow. Last Appearance: Episode 148-The Final Showdown Part 1: Dracula's Castle. Likes: Destroying enemies of Nightmare. Dislikes: Being defeated. Favourite Color: Black. Voice: Crispin Freeman(ENG), Ryo Horikawa(JP), Jan Kulczycki(PL). Personality: Unknown. Theme Songs: Death Ballad (with Terro and Ray), Destiny. Terro the Fox Transforms into: Cold Knight. Element: Ice. Age: 12 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: The Underworld. Height: 85 cm. Weight: 20 kg. Race: Demon Fox. Good Points: Kills quickly. Bad Points: Very fragile. Weapon: Ice Brand. First Appearance: Episode 10-The Brotherhood of Shadow. Last Appearance: Episode 148-The Final Showdown Part 1: Dracula's Castle. Likes: Helping his 'brothers'. Dislikes: Tails, Cream. Favourite Color: Blue. Voice: Nolan North(ENG), Hiroko Emori(JP), Krystyna Kozanecka(PL). Personality: Unknown. Theme Songs: Death Ballad (with Blade and Ray), Red Dawn. Ray the Hedgehog Transforms into: Electro Knight. Element: Lightning. Age: 16 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: The Underworld. Height: 100 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Demon Hedgehog. Good Points: Combines elements, attacks in surprise. Bad Points: Poor strategist. Weapon: Coral Sword. First Appearance: Episode 10-The Brotherhood of Shadow. Last Appearance: Episode 148-The Final Showdown Part 1: Dracula's Castle. Likes: Helping his 'brothers'. Dislikes: Silver, Sonic. Favourite Color: Black. Voice: Justin Cook(ENG), Shigeru Chiba(JP), Jerzy Dominik(PL). Personality: Unknown. Theme Songs: Death Ballad (with Blade and Terro), Darkness. Dr. Eggman Transforms into: None. Element: Non-elemental. Age: 39 years. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 1,78 cm. Weight: 60 kg. Race: Human. Good Points: High IQ level, constructing robots (Droids). Bad Points: Acts like a kid. Weapon: Egg Laser. First Appearance: Episode 2-Enter Metal Sonic! Last Appearance: Episode 137-Game Over, Eggman! Likes: Building robots, sending Dark Sailor Soldiers on a mission. Dislikes: Star Soldiers. Favourite Color: Varies. Voice: Mike Pollock(ENG), Chikao Otsuka(JP), Jacek Czyz(PL). Personality: Despite his intelligence, Eggman is terribly immature,throwing temper tantrums and breaking things when he loses. He also seems to be very egotistical; a vast number of his weapons and robots are built in his likeness, and his production logo is a crude depiction of his own face. He has designed and built several large airships, such as the Egg Carrier and a space station called the Death Egg (an obvious parody of the Death Star). He has also designed and built countless robots, a number of which resemble either himself or his longtime rival, Sonic.Although Eggman's mental stability is questionable, he's quite willing to help save the world from threats greater than himself, but possibly only because he won't be able to take it over if it's destroyed. Theme Songs: I Am The Eggman, Genius or Madman? Dark Sonic Transforms into: Death Knight. Element: Chaos. Age: Unknown. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Death Egg. Height: 100 cm. Weight: 35 kg. Race: Demon. Good Points: Can predict Sonic's attacks, powerful, fast. Bad Points: None. Weapon: Death Blade. First Appearance: Episode 12-Sonic's Dark Side. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Causing pain to Amy, disguising as Sonic. Dislikes: Sonic, Shadow. Favourite Color: Black. Voice: Yuri Lowenthal(ENG), Shigeru Nakahara(JP), Modest Rucinski(PL). Personality: Thanks to power of Dark Emerald, Dark Sonic can transform into Sonic and disguise as him, which sometimes may lead to Amy thinking he's Sonic, and falling into trouble. Other informations are unknown. Theme Songs: Tues Deus Meus, Darkness Nova. Nightmare Transforms into: Blood Knight. Element: Chaos. Age: Immortal. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Demon Castle. Height: 120 cm. Weight: Unknown (levitates). Race: Vampire. Good Points: Can drain blood and restore his health, can turn into variety of forms. Bad Points: Remains in the form he transformed into, until he's out of strength; weak against Holy. Weapon: Bloody Claws. First Appearance: Episode 32-Legend of Demon Castle. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Blood, Rouge, Metal Sonic. Dislikes: Sonic, Amy. Favourite Color: Bloody Red. Voice: Steven Blum(ENG), Norio Wakamoto(JP), Mariusz Benoit(PL). Personality: Only a few facts are known about him. As an immortal creature of the night, Nightmare can turn himself into bat, wolf or fog to move freely around. As every vampire he can drain blood, weakening his adversaries and making himself stronger. He can also turn into variety of Demonic forms. Theme Songs: A Toccata Into-Blood Soaked Darkness, Dark Night Toccata. Hyper Metal Sonic Transform into: Hyper Knight. Element: All. Age: Unknown. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: Unknown. Height: 120 cm. Weight: 55 kg. Race: Robot. Good Points: Incredible power, owns power of all elements. Bad Points: None. Weapon: Lightsaber. First Appearance: Episode 132-Clash Of Lightsabers. Last Appearance: Episode 150-The Final Showdown Part 3: Rebirth of Planets. Likes: Destruction. Dislikes: Peace, Sailor Moon. Favourite Color: Bloody Red. Voice: Scottie Ray(ENG), Junichi Kanemaru(JP), Tomasz Marzecki(PL). Personality: Throughout Sonic OVA, Metal Sonic was referred to as "Hyper Metal Sonic". Although the name implies that Metal Sonic is in Super form, this is not the case. Here, All this robot really is in actuality is normal Metal Sonic with a few variations. First off, the jet on his back has the strength of a tornado when used. Second, the spines of Metal Sonic are a bit more streamlined towards the back, whereas Hyper Metal Sonic has his spines pointed upwards. Other than that, the word "Hyper" is the only thing separating the two.Also, his armor turns gold. Constantly throughout the movie, they would refer to Hyper Metal Sonic simply as "Metal". Theme Songs: Demonic Symphony Poem, Gaze Up at the Darkness. 1. Amy Rose A. Transformations a. 'Moon Power!' - used by Amy to transform into Moon Knight b. 'Crystal Moon Power!' - used by Amy to transform into Crystal Moon Knight c. 'Moon Soul Power!' - used by Amy to transform into Moon Soul Knight d. 'Moon Crisis Power!' - used by Amy to transform into Super Moon Knight e. 'Moon Eternal Power!' - used by Amy to transform into Eternal Moon Knight B. Attacks - 'Moon Tiara Action!' - Moon Knight throws her Moon Tiara at enemy, which acts like a boomerang - 'Moon Healing Escalation!' - Moon Knight uses this magical attack to turn demon back to his previous form - 'Moon Princess Halation!' - this spell is used to restore one Star Knight's health to maximum. Requires quite a power level, however - 'Moon Spiral Heart Attack! '- during this attack, Moon Knight spins around then suddenly waves her Moon Hammer at enemy, who receives damage (explosion accured afterward forms a big pink heart) - 'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! - identical to previous attack, but used only as Super Moon Knight - 'Moon Kick!' - Moon Knight's physical attack. Looks good, but rather useless against stronger foes, like Brotherhood of Shadow - 'Moon Body Slam!'-another physical attack - Moon Knight slams her body against her opponent - 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!' - a very strong attack used as Eternal Moon Knight. Particularly useful against all demons, but consumes a lot of power - 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!' - upgraded version of the previous attack. Eternal Moon Knight blows feathers in the direction of the opponent - 'Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!' - Amy's ultimate attack as Moon Knight which is used in fight against Rouge. Using it causes user to nearly run out of power. - 'Stardust Breaker!' - attack, in which fallen Star Knights give their power to Eternal Moon Knight in order to destroy Dark Oak. Used only in last episode - 'Storming Heart!' - Amy's special attack. She surrounds enemy in pink tornado of devastating power 2. Sonic the Hedgehog A. Transformations a. 'Wind Elemental Power!' - used by Sonic to transform into Wind Knight b. 'Crystal Wind Power!' - used by Sonic to transform into Crystal Wind Knight c. 'Wind Soul Power!' - used by Sonic to transform into Wind Soul Knight d. 'Wind Crisis Power!' - used by Sonic to transform into Super Wind Knight e. 'Wind Eternal Power!' - used by Sonic to transform into Eternal Wind Knight f. 'Chaos Emeralds Power!'- used by Sonic to transform into Guardian Knight. Used in a couple of episodes to fight tough enemies B. Attacks: - 'Blue Tornado!' - Wind Knight sends blue tornado of hazardous energy at enemies - 'Mach Speed!' - Wind Knight can move faster than light - 'Omnislash!' - powerful attack used by Super Wind Knight.Uses his sword to slash thru opponents - 'Sonic Overdrive!' - Sonic's ultimate attack in Eternal Knight form. Consumes a lot of power, but it's very strong 3. Miles 'Tails' Prower A. Transformations a. 'Thunder Elemental Power!' - used by Tails to transform into Thunder Knight b. 'Crystal Thunder Power!' - used by Tails to transform into Crystal Thunder Knight c. 'Thunder Soul Power!' - used by Tails to transform into Thunder Soul Knight d. 'Thunder Crisis Power!' - used by Tails to transform into Super Thunder Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'Chain Lightning!' - Thunder Knight attacks with a bolt og lightning, that, upon hitting one enemy, jumps on others - 'Supreme Thunder!' - A bolt of lightning is brought down, which is then hurls at knight's opponent - 'Supreme Thunder Dragon!' - A powered-up variation of 'Supreme Thunder', in which the captured thunderbolt takes on the form of a dragon-like projectile - 'Sparkling Wide Pressure!' - Thunder Knight hurls an energy ball of compressed thunder at the target, which explodes upon impact - 'Thunderbolt!' - Tails' best attack, used in Super form. Basically, a cross between Supreme Thunder and its Dragon version 4. Knuckles the Echidna A. Transformations a. 'Fire Elemental Power!' - used by Knuckles to transform into Fire Knight b. 'Crystal Fire Power!' - used by Knuckles to transform into Crystal Fire Knight c. 'Fire Soul Power!' - used by Knuckles to transform into Fire Soul Knight d. 'Fire Crisis Power!' - used by Knuckles to transform into Super Fire Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'Akuryou Taisan!' - used by Fire Knight in all forms to drive away demons - 'Blaze Blast!' - Fire Knight summons a fireball from his fingertips - 'Fire Bird Attack!' - Fire Knight releases soul of a a fiery bird - 'Burning Mandala!' - Fire Knight draws a circle of fire around him, which turns into eight individual circles. He then focuses them into lines of energy to attack the enemy - 'Flame Sniper!' - An attack that Fire Knight gains in his Super form. He creates an arrow of fire which he shoots at his enemy 5. Cream the Rabbit A. Transformations a. 'Holy Power!' - used by Cream to transform into Holy Knight b. 'Holy Crisis Power! - used by Cream to transform into Super Holy Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'Holy Princess Halation!' - this spell is used to restore one Star Knight's health to maximum. Requires smaller power level than in Amy's version - 'Flower Shock!' - Cream's first attack as a Star Knight, it shot pink hearts from her Angel Flute. This attack is generally ineffective - it occasionally does not travel sufficient distance to harm a monster (drooping to the ground) or doesn't work at all. When it does actually effect an opponent, the damage it deals is generally only equivalent to a slap - 'Rainbow Double Flower Blast!' - An attack used by Holy and Moon Knights - 'Sonic Flower Cannon Attack!' - An attack used while teaming up with Super Sonic - 'Submarine Mirror!' - Used by Holy Knight to blasts enemies with waves of holy water - 'Starlight Shock!' - A team-up attack used by Holy Knight and Eternal Moon Knight to destroy the evil spirit possessing Shadow the Hedgehog - 'Freezing Kiss!' - As the name suggests, this attack paralyzes opponent for a short time 6. Espio the Chameleon A. Transformations a. 'Earth Elemental Power!' - used by Espio to transform into Earth Knight b. 'Crystal Earth Power!' - used by Espio to transform into Crystal Earth Knight c. 'Earth Soul Power!' - used by Espio to transform into Earth Soul Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'World Shaking!' - Earth Knight sends a ground-based projectile on the enemy - 'Ninja Leaf Swirl!' - Earth Knight turns invisible, while he defeats enemies with a tornado - 'Anger of the Land!' - Earth Soul Knight does a powerful ground-based attack on enemies 7. Charmy Bee A. Transformations a. 'Ice Elemental Power!' - used by Charmy to transform into Ice Knight b. 'Crystal Ice Power!' - used by Charmy to transform into Crystal Ice Knight c. 'Ice Soul Power!' - used by Charmy to transform into Ice Soul Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'Shabon Spray!' - Ice Knight conjures a blast of bubbles which form a thick blanket of chilling and obscuring fog. In the English version, the attack is called Frozen Bubble Blast - 'Shabon Spray Freezing!' - A powered-up version of Shabon Spray; the fog created will freeze the enemy. In the English version, the attack is called Ice Bubbles Freeze - 'Shine Aqua Illusion!' - Ice Knight summons a wave of water that can freeze or destroy enemies - 'Frozen Rhapsody!' - An attack that Ice Knight gains in his Soul form. He plays a small drum which causes waves of water to blast his enemy 8. Vector the Crocodile A. Transformations a. 'Water Elemental Power!' - used by Vector to transform into Water Knight b. 'Crystal Water Power!' - used by Vector to transform into Crystal Water Knight c. 'Water Soul Power!' - used by Vector to transform into Water Soul Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'Deep Submerge!' - Water Knight creates walls of water around him, and summons a ball of energy to blast at his opponent - 'Submarine Reflection!' - Water Knight uses his talisman to reflect energy at the opponent and to disperse illusionary tactics - 'Tsunami Wave!' - Powerful attack that requires a lot of power to use - 'Hydro Storm!' - Water Knight's secret attack 9. Sonia the Hedgehog A. Transformation a. 'Meteor Power!' - used by Sonia to transform into Meteor Knight b. 'Crystal Meteor Power!' - used by Sonia to transform into Crystal Meteor Knight c. 'Meteor Soul Power!' - used by Sonia to transform into Meteor Soul Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'Rolling Heart Vibration!' - A rolling heart of golden light flies at her enemy - 'Crescent Beam!' - Meteor Knight points and creates a crescent of light, which turns into a beam fired at the enemy. She does not have to use an item with this attack - 'Crescent Beam Shower!' - An upgrade to the "Crescent Beam", this attack creates a meteor shower - 'Meteo Love-Me Chain!' - Meteor Knight creates a chain of metal with which she can either attack enemies as a whip or aid friends as a rope - 'Meteor Love Shock!' - An attack that Meteor Knight gains in her Soul form. She winks and blows a kiss at the opponent, which turns into a golden heart of explosive energy - 'Dragon Claw!' - Meteor Knight delivers a kick to the enemy's face 10. Shadow the Hedgehog A. Transformations a. 'Power of Chaos!' - used by Shadow to transform into Chaos Knight b. 'Crystal Chaos Power!' - used by Shadow to transform into Crystal Chaos Knight c. 'Chaos Soul Power!' - used by Shadow to transform into Chaos Soul Knight d. 'Chaos Crisis Power!' - used by Shadow to transform into Super Chaos Knight e. 'Chaos Eternal Power!' - used by Shadow to transform into Eternal Chaos Knight B. Main Attacks: - 'Phantasm!' - Chaos Knight creates illusions of himself - 'Chaos Control!' - Shadow teleports to attack enemy or freezes time - 'Chaos Spear!' - Shadow's secret attack used every once in a while - 'Chaos Inferno!' - Shadow shoots fireballs at enemies - 'Death Reborn Revolution!' - This forbidden power was used to drain the energy from opponent. It power is so large, however, that it can destroy the user. - 'Chaos Blast!' - Shadow's ultimate attack, oftenly used when he's angered 11. Super Sonic (Guardian Knight) Main Attacks: - 'Light Attack!' - Super Sonic's basic attack. Rams at enemies at great speed - 'Sonic Illusion!' - Super Sonic creates a copy of himself and they fight together.Copy lasts 30 sec *'Holy Flame!' - Powerful Holy attack that destroyes any Demon or creature of the dark 1. The name for main hero group is not Sailor Senshi (Scouts), but Star Knights. 2. There is a different division of characters. 3. Crystal (element's name) Planet Power is changed to: Crystal (element's name) Power. 4. All characters come from Sonic universe, tough attacks remain from Sailor Moon series (still, they can use their own techniques as well). 5. Here's characters comparison with Sailor Senshi: Amy Rose - Sailor Moon Sonic the Hedgehog - Sailor Uranus Super Sonic - Tuxedo Miles 'Tails' Prower - Sailor Jupiter Knuckles the Echidna - Sailor Mars Cream the Rabbit - Sailor Chibi Moon Espio the Chameleon - Sailor Pluto Charmy Bee - Sailor Mercury Vector the Crocodile - Sailor Neptune Sonia the Hedgehog - Sailor Venus Shadow the Hedgehog - Sailor Saturn Cosmo - Sailor Star Cosmos Tikal - Sailor Star Fireball Nazo - Sailor Star Fighter Kai - Sailor Star Healer Silver the Hedgehog - Sailor Star Maker Metal Sonic - Zoisite Hyper Metal Sonic - Pharaoh 90 Rouge the Bat - Sailor Galaxia Metal Knuckles - Nephrite Black Doom - Kunzite Dark Oak - Sailor Chaos Jet the Hawk - Ail Wave the Swallow - Ann Blade the Echidna - Prince Demando Terro the Fox - Saphire Ray the Hedgehog - Rubeus Dr. Eggman - Wiseman Dark Sonic - Death Phantom Nightmare - Chaos 6. As you can see, there are MALE characters in the team (unlike in Sailor Moon series). #In Sailor Moon, Chibiusa was Sailor ChibiMoon. Here, Cream (who 'takes her role') is called Holy Knight instead.